sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Zazz
Zazz (ザズ Zazu ) es un antagonista en la [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|serie Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Él es un Zeti y un miembro de los Deadly Six. Cuando el Dr. Eggman llegó al Lost Hex, Zazz y los otros miembros de los Deadly Six se vieron obligados a servir a Eggman debido a los efectos de la Cacophonic Conch. Después de que Sonic the Hedgehog llegó y se deshizo de la caracola, Zazz y los demás se rebelaron contra Eggman y tomaron el control de sus fuerzas. Después, Zazz siguió los planes de Zavok para fortalecer a él y a los otros Deadly Six mediante el uso del Extractor de Eggman, mientras destruía la Tierra, pero eventualmente fue derrotado por Sonic. Apariencia Zazz es un Zeti muy alto y con extremidades y estructura corporal muy delgadas. La mitad superior de su cuerpo parece ser de color rosa vibrante, mientras que su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo es de color negro puro, terminando en pies de dos garras con dedos de color púrpura. Una tercera garra mucho más pequeña parece sobresalir de sus talones. Zazz tiene una larga cola que parece doblada en una vaga forma de "Z", similar a la de Knuckles the Echidna. Zazz tiene una hilera de pequeños picos negros que le recorren por la espalda, desde la base de su cuello hasta la mitad de su espina dorsal. Los delgados brazos de Zazz terminan en manos proporcionalmente grandes de cinco dedos, cada dedo con uñas moradas. Zazz tiene una cabeza alargada con una gran boca abierta, que nunca se cierra. Tiene dientes largos, delgados y afilados y una larga lengua color cian, que casi siempre se ve colgando de un lado de su boca. Tiene iris verdes con esclerótica amarilla y marcas negras debajo de cada ojo. En la parte superior de su cabeza, Zazz tiene un par de cuernos que apuntan hacia afuera, coloreados en anillos alternados de negro y morado claro. Entre ellos hay un mohawk de pelo morado. Zazz lleva un par de muñequeras negras con picos grises y un collar con picos a juego. Historia Pasado Muchos años antes de Sonic Lost World, Zazz fue llevado a los Deadly Six cuando Master Zik formó el grupo. ''Sonic Lost World'' En Sonic Lost World, Zazz y los Deadly Six se encontraron con el Dr. Eggman, quien usó una Cacophonic Conch para esclavizarlos. Zazz luego ayudó a regañadientes a Eggman en su plan de dominación mundial al capturar Animales para un ejército de Badniks. Cuando Zazz se unió a Eggman y los Deadly Six para una lección de fabricación de Badnik donde Eggman contó cómo lo ayudarían a vencer a Sonic the Hedgehog, Zazz se fue con el permiso de Zavok para luchar contra Sonic, solo para perder ante el erizo. thumb|left|200px|Zazz se encuentra con Sonic por segunda vez. Mientras estaba en Windy Hill, Zazz y su equipo se encontraron con Sonic. Por orden de Eggman, Zazz se enfrentó a Sonic, mientras que Eggman y sus compañeros Zeti se fueron, solo para ser derrotado de nuevo. Reanudando la caza de animales, Eggman castigaría a Zazz con la Cacophonic Conch cuando Zavok habló en contra de las críticas de Eggman a sus esfuerzos. Zazz y los Deadly Six más tarde soportaron más regaños por sus fallas por Eggman con la Cacophonic Conch cuando Sonic apareció y lanzó lejos la caracola. Ahora libre, Zazz y su equipo tomaron el control de los Badniks de Eggman y les hicieron atacar a todos en el sitio, con Zazz uniéndose a un ataque contra Eggman, antes de que Orbot, Cubot, Eggman, Sonic y Tails elijan huir. Habiendo recuperado su libertad, los Deadly Six tomaron el control de las operaciones de Eggman en el Lost Hex. Aunque Sonic aún se oponía a ellos, Zazz fue utilizado involuntariamente por Master Zik para demostrar su destreza física cuando él fue tras Sonic. Posteriormente, Zazz siguió el plan de Zavok de destruir la Tierra con el Extractor de Eggman y utilizar las energías que cosechaba para fortalecer a los Deadly Six, consiguiendo así vengarse de Eggman. Cuando él se unió a Zavok cuando se puso en contacto con el grupo de Sonic para desalentarlos, Zazz los provocó con sus muertes inminentes antes de que Eggman los cortara. thumb|right|200px|Zazz listo para luchar contra Sonic en [[Lava Mountain.]] Mientras los Deadly Six planearon convertir a Sonic en su esclavo robótico, Zazz ayudó a poner una trampa para Sonic, solo para encontrar a Tails atrapado en ella cuando regresó. Cuando Zor llegó para anunciar la captura fallida de Sonic, Zazz frunció el ceño en respuesta. Utilizando su fuerza mejorada por el Extractor, Zazz y Zomom tenderían una emboscada a Sonic y sus aliados, derribando a todos, excepto a Sonic, en un pozo de lava. Posteriormente, Zazz se unió con Zomom y Master Zik para acabar con Sonic en venganza, solo para ser derrotados para siempre. Otras apariciones en Juegos ''Sonic Dash'' [[Archivo:Zazz_Sonic_Dash.png|thumb|left|200px|Zazz en Sonic Dash.]] Zazz aparece como un evento de jefe en el juego para dispositivos móviles Sonic Dash como parte del evento Sonic Lost World. Él se encuentra al azar, y cuando se encuentra, él estará montando encima del Moon Mech. El jugador debe esquivar sus ataques de estrellas hasta el final de la sección en la que se encuentra el jugador. El jugador es disparado al aire por un resorte. En el aire, el jugador puede atacar a Zazz y su Moon Mech tocando a Zazz, ganando más puntos de bonificación. Derrotarlo otorga un bonus de jefe de hasta 160,000 puntos, dependiendo de la cantidad de multiplicador que se use. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' En Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Zazz hace una aparición especial como parte del trofeo "Deadly Six" que se puede coleccionar en el juego. ''Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' [[Archivo:Zazz_on_Beach.jpg|thumb|220px|Zazz en Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games.]] En Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Zazz aparece como un personaje jugable en el evento Tenis de Mesa. Esta es su primera aparición jugable en la serie. La forma de desbloquear a Zazz en la versión de Wii U es simplemente llegar a la ronda final en el torneo de Tenis de Mesa y ganar el oro. Después, él te desafiará en una ronda de Tenis de Mesa. Debes ganar el set o Zazz no se desbloqueará. En la versión de 3DS del juego, Zazz es desbloqueable en el Camino a Río. Una vez derrotado en Tenis de Mesa Plus en la Historia de Sonic, Zazz es jugable. Como todos los demás recién llegados a la serie, Zazz solo está disponible en un evento: Tenis de Mesa Plus. ''Sonic Runners'' En Sonic Runners, Zazz apareció durante el "Zazz Raid Event". Aquí, Zazz volvió para vengarse de Sonic robando Power Rings para volverse más poderoso. Sin embargo, cada vez que Zazz luchaba contra el Team Sonic, él era derrotado. Las derrotas provocaron que Zazz buscara ayuda de los Deadly Six, pero su ayuda falló o hizo que lo molestaran. Eventualmente, Zavok persuadió a Zazz a seguir luchando. Sin embargo, Zazz no se dio cuenta de que Zavok lo estaba usando para observar las técnicas de Sonic para asegurar que la eventual victoria de los Deadly Six sobrepasara al erizo. Durante el "Zazz Raid Event", Zazz puede pelear en tres batallas de jefe, pero los jugadores deben enfrentarlo primero jugando en etapas regulares. Para el jefe de "Zazz (Normal)", Zazz monta el Moon Mech mientras dispara misiles en forma de estrella. Esquiva los proyectiles y sigue golpeando a Zazz con el Spin Jump para derrotarlo. También se puede encontrar un jefe de "Zazz (Raro)", donde Zazz monta un Moon Mech plateado, requiere más golpes para ser derrotado y establece defensas para ralentizar al jugador. Aunque solo tiene 10 PV la primera vez, Zazz sube de nivel cada vez que es derrotado, eventualmente gana miles de PV y hace sus ataques mucho más rápidos. También comenzará a lanzar parachoques en las batallas Normal y Super Raro después de haber sido derrotado cincuenta veces. Personalidad Zazz es un Zeti desagradable, cruel y despiadado con una personalidad impredecible que es a la vez su mayor fortaleza y debilidad. El más mezquino y psicópata de toda su raza, él es como un metalero y es salvaje e ingobernable hasta el punto en que se muestra más bien feroz. Además de dar gritos constantes, siempre usa una expresión muy salvaje y ataca con igual salvajismo. Él también camina con movimientos corporales erráticos e incluso contracciones ocasionales. Él es indiferente a los modales y las costumbres sociales, no tiene problemas para acercarse demasiado a los demás, hace comentarios groseros y muestra un completo desinterés cuando es regañado. Su locura lo hace casi intrépido ya que rara vez muestra un solo signo de angustia. Sin embargo, debido a su imprevisibilidad, puede ser fácil darle la vuelta a la situación. A Zazz le encanta pelear y le gusta correr más salvaje que comer tres comidas al día; retenerlo de una pelea lo enviará a volar furioso. Olvidando el aburrimiento por encima de todo, Zazz siempre está listo para una pelea, incluso antes de saber con quién luchará, y perseguirá a sus enemigos con implacable determinación y atacar con poderosos ataques. Otro rasgo de Zazz es su mal genio y su mareo; él odia cuando la gente le muestra falta de respeto y solo algunos comentarios sarcásticos u oposiciones son suficientes para enviarlo a un furioso frenesí. Al igual que los otros miembros de los Deadly Six, Zazz es intrínsecamente malicioso, sádico y violento. Tiene un apetito extremo por la violencia y la destrucción, incluso por los estándares de los Deadly Six debido a su personalidad impredecible e ingobernable, y disfruta con la perspectiva de matanza y destrucción, salvajemente ansioso y feliz de matar a otros al desmembrarlos. Él también tiene un sentido del humor macabro, y se ríe de cómo Sonic y sus aliados morirían del Extractor. En línea con su sed de derramamiento de sangre, Zazz es un monstruo omnicida, que no tiene reparos en causar un genocidio global para su propio beneficio. También es vengativo, dado que una vez que fue liberado de la esclavitud de Eggman, Zazz lanzó un ataque contra el científico, y quería volver a luchar contra Sonic después de que lo derrotara. Poderes y habilidades Zazz posee una gran cantidad de fuerza física, lo que le permite levantar, lanzar y cargar el gran Moon Mech con solo una mano. También es capaz de correr a super velocidades, lo suficiente como para permitirle seguir el ritmo de Sonic, todo mientras lleva el Moon Mech. Además, Zazz también tiene una increíble habilidad de salto, lo que le permite saltar alto en el aire y en grandes distancias en un instante. También es muy acrobático, lo suficiente como para dejarlo equilibrar fácilmente en el Moon Mech de rápido rodaje. Además de sus habilidades físicas, Zazz también posee la capacidad de proyectar descargas de explosiones de energía color rosa, ya sea en forma de orbes o tachuelas. En la versión para Nintendo 3DS de Sonic Lost World, Zazz también se muestra capaz de volar. Como Zeti, Zazz posee la capacidad innata de manipular campos magnéticos, lo que le permite controlar la electrónica. Esto le permite a Zazz tomar el control de los robots y controlar remotamente los mechs sin usar interfaces de control físico. Batalla thumb|right|200px|Sonic persiguiendo a Zazz durante la batalla de la Zona Cuatro, de la versión de Wii U. Zazz se encuentra en la zona de Windy Hill tanto en Wii U como en la versión para Nintendo 3DS de Sonic Lost World. Se encuentra al final de la Zona Dos y la Zona Cuatro en Windy Hill en la versión de Wii U, y se encuentra brevemente en la Zona Tres, así como en una pelea de jefe separada en la versión de Nintendo 3DS. En ambas versiones, el arma principal de Zazz es su Moon Mech. El Red Wisp, que convierte a Sonic en el Color Power Red Burst, está disponible para usar durante la pelea de jefe separada en la versión de Nintendo 3DS. En otros medios Archie Comics thumb|right|200px|Zazz en los [[Archie Comics.]] En la serie de cómics de Sonic the Hedgehog y sus spin-offs publicados por Archie Comics, Zazz y los Deadly Six fueron esclavizados por el Dr. Eggman con la Cacophonic Conch cuando él conquistó el Lost Hex. Sin embargo, Sigma, un robot villano de un mundo alternativo, los liberó del control de Eggman. Después de que Zazz y los Deadly Six recibieron una armadura de Sigma para ayudarlo con sus planes, lo traicionaron e intentaron subyugarlo, pero Sigma se hizo cargo de la mente de Zazz usando un dispositivo escondido en su armadura, y lo hizo servir como uno de sus comandantes hasta que los héroes unificados lo liberaron. La participación de los Deadly Six se borraría más tarde cuando Xander Payne borró todos los eventos de Worlds Unite. En un futuro no muy lejano, Zazz sería esclavizado por Eggman una vez más. Frases *"Sí, bueno... ¡Tengo ganas de destruir algo!" —Zazz cuando Zavok observa que Eggman quiere destruir a Sonic. *"¡Gajaja! Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos en una sola pieza. ¡Después de todo tal vez nos enredemos!" —Zazz burlándose de Sonic durante Windy Hill Zona 2. *"¡Es hora de golpear!" —Zazz durante la batalla de jefe en Windy Hill Zona 2. *"¡No te gustaré cuando estoy enojado!" —Zazz durante la batalla de jefe en Windy Hill Zona 2. *"¡Erizo apestoso!" —Zazz durante la batalla de jefe de Windy Hill Zona 2 cuando es golpeado suficientes veces. *"¡Tienes suerte esta vez!" —Zazz después de ser derrotado en Windy Hill Zona 2. *"Conozco el lugar perfecto para hacerme cargo de ti". —Zazz amenazando a Sonic después de que Eggman y el resto de los Deadly Six se fueran. *"Allí está ese pequeño punk. ¡He estado soñando con golpear su triste trasero azul!" —Zazz burlándose de Sonic durante Windy Hill Zona 4. *"Bien, me sorprendiste. Mejor afila esas púas, chico duro. ¡Porque el próximo en el menú soy YO!" —Zazz burlándose de Sonic durante Windy Hill Zona 4. *"¡Te voy a despellejar vivo!" —Zazz durante la batalla de jefe en Windy Hill Zona 4. *"¿Pero dónde van a vivir cuando su mundo esté muerto, chicos? ¡Ah, claro! ¡También estarán muertos!" ¡Que mal para ustedes!" —Zazz burlándose de Sonic, Tails y Eggman acerca de su fin inminente. Curiosidades *El nombre de Zazz puede estar basado en el género musical jazz. Su acento también recuerda a un estereotipo del dialecto de Nueva Orleans. **A pesar de que su nombre tal vez se basa en el jazz, Zazz es todo lo contrario del jazz. *La personalidad y el diseño de Zazz recuerdan ligeramente a Iggy Koopa de la serie Super Mario Bros., ya que ambos tienen una construcción alta, delgada y larguirucha, y siempre hacen chillidos salvajes. **Casualmente, ambos son los primeros jefes en sus juegos; Zazz en Sonic Lost World e Iggy Koopa en Super Mario World. *En la versión japonesa de Sonic Lost World, Zazz es el único miembro de los Deadly Six que ha hablado Engrish. Galería Arte conceptual Concept.jpg Artwork Zazz bio.png|Biografía de Zazz. SLW zazz.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Zazz 2013.png|''Sonic Lost World'' ZazzRunners.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sprites Zazzrunner.png|''Sonic Runners'' Zazzrunner2.png|''Sonic Runners'' Zazzrunner3.png|''Sonic Runners'' Zazzrunnericon.png|''Sonic Runners'' Zaaz moon mech.png|''Sonic Runners'' Moon mech 2.png|''Sonic Runners'' Screenshots Close-Up.png|Primer plano de Zazz y los Deadly Six. Deadly Six Prepared to Battle.png|Zazz con los Deadly Six. Deadly Six Attack.png|Zazz y los Deadly Six atacando. Plantilla en:Zazz ru:Зазз de:Zazz fr:Zazz pl:Zazz Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Deadly Six Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Antagonistas Principales Categoría:Sonic Lost World